Businesses in search of methods for improving the effectiveness of their marketing campaigns are often faced with a lack of relevant customer-specific data (e.g., household income), widespread privacy policies (both public and private) that either forbid or strongly discourage the dissemination of personally identifiable information (PII), and insufficient contact information (e.g., name, IP, or email address only) to acquire the data that is available. While it is common for various forms of individual data (e.g., demographics such as age, income, buying tendencies, etc.) that would be relevant to most marketing efforts to be collected by both public and private entities, individual attributes are often not accessible due to various privacy laws, corporate policy, or increasing scrutiny of the ethics surrounding collected data. However, in many cases aggregated data that summarizes the characteristics of the population can be released because it does not contain any information that can be definitively tied to the individuals that make up the population, that is, it contains no PII. Because marketing efforts typically employ individual data, aggregate data has often been considered to be of little help to marketers. Given the wider availability of aggregate data and the broader areas available for its use, however, an effective method of using aggregate data for marketing would be highly desirable.